


Numbuh Two and Laura Limpin

by RisanF



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisanF/pseuds/RisanF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of my personal KND fanon pairing, Numbuh Two and Laura Limpin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbuh Two and Laura Limpin

Believe it or not, this is my preferred pairing for Codename: Kids Next Door: Numbuh Two and Laura Limpin. Yep, _that_ Laura Limpin, the one that turns into an Incredible Hulk expy called the Big Badolescent. I guess I saw something in her, because she somehow ended up in a pairing with Hoagie for my fanfics. Good thing, too, because she offers me so many ideas, and lets me do things with Hoagie in my writing that I can't do otherwise.


End file.
